Legacy by Naomi Capuano
by SohkarraFan
Summary: Sohkarra makes her entrance. A fanfiction by Naomi Capuano.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I just wanted to let everyone know... THESE ARE NOT my fanfictions. I fell in love with these fics at a younger age. Mummies Alive was one of the best things that happened to me while I was growing up. I recently watched all of the episodes again and with that came the longing to read these fics. I could not find them for the life of me. The website was expired and all traces of them were gone. Naomi Capuano and Theresa Meyers brought to life some amazing characters and now that I found the treasures (it took me forever to find them) they wrote again, I intend to share them with everyone else.

I tried to contact both of them but everything is outdated. If they wish for me to take this down I will gladly follow through with it.

I am not able to find all of the fanfictions they brought to light but I found some. I have not edited ANY of these fics except the font colour. If any of you find any of their stories that I have not posted please feel free to share them with me.

Thank you Naomi Capuano and thank you Theresa Meyers!

Disclaimer: The original characters of Rath, JaKal, Nefertina, Armon, Presley, and associated characters are the properties of DIC Entertainment. Sohkarra is Naomi's creation.

**LEGACY, PART 1  
**

"JaKal, you must come quickly with the other guardians. Rapses has gone with Scarab to the desert. He told me Scarab told him Father wants to meet with him privately. But Father is supposed to be in Nubia. I can't explain it, but I do not trust Scarab. He has an evil aura about him and I fear that he means to harm Rapses. We've got to help him."

JaKal, who was spending a little quiet time with his wife, Tia, and their infant son, was preparing to take Rapses out for a hunting lesson. After hearing Rapses' attractive older sister Sohkarra's statement said, "We will find him my princess. But you must stay with Tia and your mother. Sohkarra, never being one to desert her brother, took JaKal by the arm saying, "You know I must do everything I can to help my brother. My father would expect it of me and I will not let either of them down. He is my responsibility." She emphasized this by squeezing JaKal's arm tightly.

JaKal, seeing the determination in Sohkarra's eyes and in her manner, gently dislodged her hand from his arm and spoke quietly, "I am sorry your highness, but if something happened to you, there would be no other. You must stay where you will be safe."

JaKal then turned back to Tia saying that he would return soon and then left to collect the other guardians. Sohkarra, who had always had a mind of her own, looked at Tia saying, "I'm sorry Tia, but I cannot and will not stay. Rapses is my only brother and if he is in trouble, I would never forgive myself if I didn't try to help. Ra will be with us."

Tia could do nothing but watch as Sohkarra followed her husband. A feeling of foreboding came over her, almost as if she knew she was seeing JaKal and Sohkarra for the last time. And she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

The guardians managed to track down Scarab and Rapses. What they found confirmed Sohkarra's worst fears; that Scarab was making a move for the throne. He could only do this by doing away with Rapses. JaKal issued a warning, "Scarab, release the boy!"

To which Scarab responded with a hearty "No, he is mine." He was altogether too sure of himself. He would never dare to undertake such a scheme on his own. Then as the guardians were contemplating their options, many, many large stone figures came out of the desert sand. As soon as they were above ground, they began advancing on the guardians. Seeing their only hope to save the prince was to fight their way to him, JaKal issued the order to the others to do so. But all of a sudden, a new warrior entered the fray. A small figure sporting the armor of the horse. The new person came up to where the guardians were starting their advance to where Scarab held Rapses.

"What are you waiting for? Save the Prince!" And then the small one was off in Rapses' direction. JaKal was momentarily taken aback, but only for a second, for he had no time to wonder about the new warrior or why the voice sounded so strangely familiar. Hopefully there would be time later. By now everyone was engaged in hand-to-hand combat, but it was becoming painfully apparent that they were badly outnumbered. Only a helping hand from the gods would bring them all out of this alive and intact. And that hope was dashed when all of a sudden, from a rock formation behind them, another traitor was discovered. Araq, JaKal's brother, dressed in scorpion armor, jumped from the formation yelling out his hatred for his brother and that now he was the best one. In the next instance, the individual wearing the horse armor jumped in front of JaKal exerting a magical force that headed for Araq. It momentarily stopped Araq's attack on JaKal. The small one turned toward JaKal to find out how he was.

As soon as she turned, Sohkarra was felled from a blast from Araq. JaKal, seeing, but powerless to stop the inevitable, could only watch in horror as he watched his brother kill. Then, in a burst of anger and hatred, struck out at his brother, bringing Araq's attention back to him.

Araq, standing before his brother, mocked, "So brother, now there will be only one. Scarab has planned this well. Now I will be everything you and everyone else thought I could never be. And Scarab will be the next Pharaoh and I will be general of his army. There is nothing you or the others, or this small one can do about it. By the way, who was your new recruit? I'd not seen this one before, but then you always could lure others to your way of thinking. Your caring for others has always been your weakness and will now be the cause of your destruction."

JaKal, wondering the same thing himself, went over to the fallen figure who had tried so bravely to help him. Lifting the mask away from the small face, he was horrified to find the delicate features of Sohkarra beneath.

"Why princess?" he asked sadly. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Sohkarra, still with breath in her body replied in a low voice that still held strength, "I had to help my brother. You knew that. You and my father would expect no less from me. And I also needed...to be with you. You see JaKal, I love you. I always have. And now your face is the last thing I will see in this world. It is fitting. But we will all meet again, in a future where we can be together. My soul will find all of you again. It has already been pre-destined."

And in the next instant, Sohkarra's spirit took to flight leaving her body in JaKal's arms. JaKal could swear he heard her voice as one with the wind. "Until then my love." And just as suddenly all was silent. JaKal, in shock, never saw the other guardians or Rapses fall, or the support troops arrive. For in the short timespan after Sohkarra's passing, his cowardly brother, Araq, felled his only brother with one blow. And there was only silence in the desert of death.

**New Beginnings - 1998 **

A young woman had arrived in the city of San Francisco. How she got here, she wasn't quite sure. She obviously wasn't in Egypt anymore. She was an attractive young woman of about 20. She had long flowing auburn hair that reached almost to her waist and a most unusual shade of hazel eyes; two tone. They were so for she had a "second vision". She was dressed in the traditional garb of her station in ancient Egypt. A long flowing white tunic-type garment. And on her arms were bands of gold. One on each upper arm and wrist. As was her habit in the old country, she wore no type of headdress. She preferred to wear her hair long and free. She felt strange in this new world that she had awakened in. It was nothing like the world she had left. She marveled at the chariots that ran without horses. In fact she had not seen one single horse here. She missed her own horse, Kia. How comforting her presence would be now. But yet she knew she was here for a reason. _**IT **_had happened. Something she had waited 3500 years for. She remembered her own passing so long ago in the desert. She had followed her guardians when they had gone in search of her brother and future Pharaoh, Rapses. She felt that Scarab had meant to harm her brother, and her intuitions had been true. And in trying to help, she had intercepted firing intended for JaKal, and had herself been struck down. She remembered being in JaKal's arms and telling him that she would find them all again; her precious brother and her ever-faithful guardians including the one she loved. And in her heart, she knew that she was close to finding them again.

The amulet she had been buried with had remained with her through the three millennia she had slept. It was that same amulet that had awakened her. It had been pre-ordained that she would re-awaken when the spirit of her brother had been reborn and the amulet would guide her to him. And so she had awakened in this strange city. At first she had been frightened when she saw that the world had changed so much. Her first experience in this strange city had been memorable. She had had her first experience with muggers when two of them decided they wanted her golden arm bands. They thought her to be an easy target when they found her walking alone when most people were in for the night. "Hand them over sister." The larger of the two brutes said as he advanced toward her.

Sohkarra, who never knew fear was truly astounded at this man's audacity. "I am definitely not your sister. You are too low-bred for that." "Oh, miss high and mighty, it will be a real pleasure relieving you of those gold bands you are so attached to, won't it Corky?" he said to his companion. "Yeah," came the slow-witted reply. By now, Sohkarra was getting more than a little irritated with these want-to-be robbers.

"If you think you can take them, go ahead and try. But I won't be responsible for what may happen to you."

"You are really something lady. Make it easy on yourself and give the bands to us and maybe we won't hurt you...much."

"You want me to give them to you? I love a man who's direct." In the next instance, the would-be robbers made a run at Sohkarra. She anticipated their movement and was ready for them. She remembered what Armon had told her about using an enemy's strength against them. She proceeded to do just that. The thugs were taken by surprise as all of their forward motion turned up and very painfully back to the ground. Sohkarra just stood there laughing at them, which infuriated them further.

"Okay sister, now you're really gonna get it, and don't say I didn't warn ya!"

"Enough of this lowly scum. You have taken enough of my precious time and I haven't the mood left for this folly. I have more important business to take care of than entertaining you. So sleep," Sohkarra chanted, arms raised high.

"Be you cretins or man, sleep the sleep of the dead and when you awaken, you will remember nothing. Your memory of me will be gone, never to be thought of again." The two men, who had been again in mid-pounce, just fell to the ground, sound asleep.

Sohkarra, looking very pleased with herself clapped her hands together and chortled to herself, "Well princess, you've still got the moves, both Armon's and Rath's teachings. They'll be so proud of me."

And then there were the horse-less chariots would not stop for her, yet would stop for a red light. She thought this strange, but refused to waste much thought on it. There were other, more important matters to see to. Her adventure with the muggers had already wasted too much of her valuable time. She found that she could move with ease through the city, for she looked as she had on her day of burial. She did not look like someone who had been dead for 3500 years.

Special magic had been performed on her body to preserve her without having to resort to mummification. So no one paid her much attention as she passed through the city.

Even her strange dress went unnoticed. This was San Francisco, after all, where individuality is a common trait. But she did sense that she could not dress like this indefinitely. And the clothes she saw on other females looked very interesting indeed. She made a mental note to try some of those items out at a later time.

Her amulet was guiding her to an area where the city museum was located. The amulet was aiding her in being able to understand the strange new language that was used in this time. She thanked Ra for the help, for she was able to read the outside of the museum where the Rapses exhibit was being laid out for exhibition. These artifacts had just recently been discovered. The exhibit would eventually include the possessions of the princess Sohkarra when they'd been fully cataloged. But for now, were still in storage and highly top secret. No one outside of the museum staff knew of the cache. She walked into the museum gallery where the exhibit was opening.

"Well, that certainly explains how I came to be here" Sohkarra thought to herself. Immediately, a sense of sadness, mixed with anticipation filled her as she looked at her brother's possessions that had been opened to public viewing. She lovingly touched the sarcophagus that she instinctively knew was empty.

"Rapses, if only I could have done more. We had so much to look forward to. You would have been a great pharaoh." A lone tear ran down her cheek which fell onto her amulet. "Father, I will take better care of him this time. He will fulfill his destiny. As will I."

Out of the silence of the museum, came a man's voice. "Take care my daughter. Care for Rapses until I can come for you." Sohkarra immediately recognized the voice as her father and Pharaoh, Amenhotep.

"I will Father. By my honor as the last living princess of Egypt, I will."

"Goodbye my daughter." Came again the voice out of the air.

"Goodbye father." While she still mourned for what was to have been, her amulet started to glow for the first time since being here.

"They must be close by." As if by instinct, Sohkarra walked back outside the museum and saw a sphinx. The amulet was almost talking to her telling her that those whom she was seeking were inside the walls of the imposing figure she knew so well. She walked toward it.

Scarab was in his usual foul mood. All his attempts to acquire the spirit of Rapses had been thwarted by his reborn mummy guardians. He had tried numerous plots both by himself with the help of his cobra companion, Heka. He had even tried to use the talents of various spirits from the beyond. But their help had proved useless in the end. Rapses was as elusive as ever. And his guardians as formidable as ever.

Presley Carnovan, the young boy who hosted the reborn spirit of Prince Rapses, was spending a Saturday with his guardians, who had also been reawakened to protect him in this new time. He could do this today because his mother, who was the curator of the museum, was busy putting the finishing touches on the Rapses exhibit. They had just arrived back from Armon's favorite food spot, the Beefy Burger, and were preparing for lunch. Just as they were sitting down, everyone's amulets started glowing.

Rath, who was the in-house expert of such mystical matters immediately jumped up from the table and started digging through his scrolls which served as his files. These scrolls had been buried with him courtesy of the pharaoh so that when they reawakened, they would have all the knowledge they would need to be able to protect the reborn prince in this new time.

Rath, reading through one particular scroll, became very thoughtful, whispering, "It couldn't be; it couldn't be her. Not after all this time."

Of course, the glowing amulets immediately put everyone on guard, wondering what this would mean. After all, no one knew of their home/base inside the sphinx, or so they thought. In the entranceway, stood a young woman dressed like an Egyptian princess. All eyes turned in her direction as she slowly came forward.

Why hadn't the intruder alert system gone off?

"Do you not recognize me my brother? Your face looks much the same as it did before. And you, our faithful guardians? Surely you recognize me. JaKal? I know you have not forgotten what I told you so long ago. The time has come."

Rath, ever the suspicious one, still being doubtful of the woman's identity, in spite of appearances, came toward Sohkarra first. "You must possess powerful magic if you got this far without being detected. Now tell us who you are and how you got here and come no closer to the prince."

The closer he came to Sohkarra, a beam went out from her amulet, hitting Rath in the chest and pushing him back. Sohkarra, smiling for the first time, came closer and said, "I'm sorry Rath, but this amulet has been programmed to respond to anyone making a threatening move toward me. But the beam is not strong enough to injure; only repel. Anyone else would be frightened off by it and not try anything else. And, I know you remember the first bit of magic you taught me about turning staffs into snakes? And later, I'd turn them into bigger snakes and scare the household staff with them? You told me I was acting very un-princess-like. And JaKal, I know you could never forget how I saved your son's life when he was born. And you Armon, remember how Rapses and I persuaded you to teach me egypt-su? You were the best instructor I could have gotten. And father never found out about it. And last, but definitely not least, Nef, my best friend, the laughs and good times we shared. How we got a kick out of the fact that we had gotten over on the men. You as one of the best charioteers in my father's service and me in training to also defend my brother."

There was the old twinkling sparkle in her eye that everyone recognized as she reidentified herself to those who were both her guardians and her friends.

Nefertina, who was the first to come out of shock came forward and stood before Sohkarra. She bowed down in a gesture of respect, but Sohkarra promptly bent down to Nefertina asking her to get up. Then the two proceeded to embrace each other.

"It really is you Sohkarra? I had thought never to see you again, but here you are, and as lovely as ever. I'm jealous."

Tears came down both faces as the long overdue friendship was renewed on the spot. Presley, who had been watching from behind his guardians who had promptly stepped in front of him to protect him from harm, stepped out in front of them looking at Sohkarra. Sohkarra, in turn, stepped away from Nefertina to look at her brother.

"Finally my brother, I have waited so long to see you again. Surely you recognize me?" She said this with a warm smile on her face.

"No one told me that Rapses had a sister. How do I know you aren't one of Scarab's minions to try to trick us?" Presley asked, casting his guardians with an accusing look.

Rath, who had been silent long enough, came forward, stating, "I've checked. The amulets and the magic pyramid confirm that this is your sister, Sohkarra my prince. But how she managed to stay so intact is mysterious indeed. Welcome, your highness, to our home, and to your new time. There is much you need to know. We should get started right away. I can see you have come prepared to protect yourself," he said as he remembered the power of the amulet Sohkarra wore.

"But first, come forward my prince and say hello to your sister. There is nothing to fear. She has waited a very long time to see you again." Presley approached her slowly, with a muffled hello when all of a sudden she grabbed him in a fierce embrace that nearly took his breath away. At close contact, Presley could tell (through a feeling his spirit self gave him) that this was indeed a much beloved sister. And all of a sudden he was glad to see her and happy for Rapses that they were finally reunited. And he vowed to help Sohkarra all he could to help her adjust to this world.

The others came forward then and attempted to greet the princess in the traditionally recognized way, but Sohkarra stopped them, as she had Nefertina.

"There is no need for that my friends. Right now, I want to learn more of my brother and of how of you are all doing. From what I have seen, this new time is strange indeed. Then I will tell you of how I came to come here. I'm sure you are curious."

Armon, ever the diplomat said a little sheepishly, "Can we at least eat first? I mean, it would be a shame to let all these hot burgers and fries get cold. Wait till you try one Sohkarra. You won't believe how good it is."

Sohkarra laughed and nodded in the affirmative. Some things had not changed since she had last seen them. Armon was still the same lovable soul he had always been; and just as hungry. After their meal, Sohkarra sat everyone down to tell them her story.

"Nef had always kept my secret about training to defend my brother. And yes, I did indeed go with you all, even though you did not know it at the time. I followed you from far enough back so you could not see me until the battle was actually going on. JaKal had told me to stay behind with my mother and Tia.", then sheepishly added, "Maybe I should have."

This comment drew a look from JaKal that could only be termed as condescending.

It was a look that the others did not miss. And in her own defense, Sohkarra looked right back at JaKal, "You know I couldn't stay. I loved my brother too much to let him go without a fight!"

JaKal, in a mild tone of voice, " I know this now. But didn't you realize that with both you and your brother gone, there would be no one left to carry the title, no heirs to keep the throne strong? Scarab could very well have become Pharaoh with no contest."

"No he couldn't," replied Sohkarra sadly. "My father had a minor wife who also had a son. I imagine he assumed the throne when my father was gone. But I know that he wanted Rapses to take over for him. He took great pride and joy in teaching Rapses, with all of your help of course. But we all know his military duties often took him from our side. That is why we spent so much time with all of you. Much to your chagrin at times, eh Rath?"

Rath, looking a little put out, replied, "It was my pleasure princess. You had the best touch with magic I'd ever seen. You just had to mix it up with being rather mischievous at times, to say the least. And that made the lessons longer."

"Yes, your lessons have indeed endured as long as the pyramids my teacher." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

JaKal, stepping into the conversation, "But your father had a husband chosen for you, but hadn't yet told you. He knew you wouldn't take it well, being so independent and all. He always said you were too much like him."

Sohkarra had to smile at this. "He was right; I would not have cared for his choice. You see, I could not have married him for I already loved another."

All eyes (except Nefertina's) went to Sohkarra at this remark. None of them (except Nefertina) had any idea that the princess had been in love with someone. She (the princess) had never let on. They noticed too, that JaKal couldn't hold the princess's eyes. Rath made a mental note to ask him about this later.

Armon, who couldn't resist a bit of fun playfully poked JaKal in the ribs and said, "The way you look guilty, anyone who didn't know better would think you're the one the princess is talking about."

Sohkarra blushed slightly. This too, did not go unnoticed by Rath. "But as for how I got here, it is all simple really."

Nefertina, curious as ever, piped in, "How did you manage to keep your color? I mean, we all went through the "process" and look at us now."

The mummy girl said, looking down at her own pale skin. In reply Sohkarra stated, " I did not go through the mummification process as you all did. My body was subjected to experimental spells and enchantments I had studied while alive hoping to have them used on me at death. I never told you Rath, because I felt you would not approve."

Now it was Rath's turn to give the princess a look of disapproval. "Indeed I would not. That is going against the natural forces of nature and energy. I taught you magic that would complement the world around you, not try to fight the natural forces. But I must say it worked in your case. You are indeed as lovely as when you were alive." Sohkarra again blushed and went on with her story.

"These spells were designed to keep me well looking until the spirit of Rapses was reborn. And on that day, this amulet I wear woke me. Its magic is indeed powerful for it enables me to move through this new world relatively easily. But there is still a lot I do not know or understand. But the destiny I spoke of to JaKal has been fulfilled now that it has reunited all of us again. And I will again work to defend my brother. For my amulet has been outfitted the same as yours have been with special mystical powers."

Ever the thoughtful one, Rath said almost absently, "Now if only Scarab doesn't learn of your reawakening, we will indeed be fortunate. We have been lucky so far in keeping Rapses out of his evil hands. But your highness, if he learns of you, he may see you as another chance at immortality. And he will come after you with a vengeance."

"We will worry about that later Rath. Right now, I want to become reacquainted with my brother. Who are you known as in this time Rapses?" Sohkarra asked Presley.

"Presley Carnavon. My mom is the curator for the city museum that specializes in Egyptian artifacts. It was there that I first met the guys. Scarab sent a bunch of these stone dudes to try to grab me. I remember the voice of a man calling out to his son, but I didn't know who it was. Then the guys came awake and the rest is history. No pun intended. But sometimes I don't deal well with having my own personal guardians who follow me almost everywhere."

""But they are here for your protection Rapses. They were chosen by our father. Are you not fond of them?"

"Yeah, I am, but I have to have some time to be a real kid every now and then. I can't be Rapses all the time."

"I'm afraid you have no choice about that Presley. You were chosen. I'm sure they explained that to you. I'm surprised they did not tell you about me."

Sohkarra looked around at the guardians accusingly. "Why didn't you tell him about me?"

JaKal, trying to explain patiently, "Because my princess, we were not sure if you would awaken or when. We had seen no evidence that you would come back. We felt that there had been enough pain and guilt as it was. There was no disrespect intended. We were going to tell him of you when he was more comfortable in his situation."

Presley, speaking up in JaKal's defense, said, "Don't blame them. I know they have my best interests at heart. But I won't say I'm not surprised. But don't you see, I feel guilty because this means that Rapses caused your death as well as theirs. That is not an easy thing to live with."

"My brother, you must not feel that way. You didn't know that Scarab meant to trick you. And I came after you because I needed to. Not even JaKal could get me to stay. Your life was all that mattered. And if I couldn't help save it, then I wanted no part of life myself. And now we are together again, so let the guilt go out of you. I have never blamed you for what happened, and I'm sure our friends don't either." .

From the roof of the sphinx, a mysterious falcon-shaped figure left the roof and flew off undetected toward a preprogrammed destination

In the house of Scarab, there was reason to celebrate. The return of his mechanical spy bird had told him that the most amazing thing had happened. Sohkarra had returned! And she was here in San Francisco. But unlike her brother, it was not only her spirit that had returned, but her whole body as well. He was not sure how that could be, nor did he particularly care. All he cared about was the fact that the spirit when it was still intact with its original body, was more powerful and life-giving then just the spirit in a host body as was the case with Rapses. That and plus the fact he still didn't know the identity of the boy Rapses' spirit had taken up with. The only problem was that it was also more difficult to extract from the original body. And Scarab had been aware that she had been learning magic from Rath in the old country.

This would also make it more difficult to extract the spirit. He was aware of her magical prowess; she had learned a great deal from the scribe prior to that fateful day in the desert. He wouldn't be surprised if she could the very rival of himself. He would have to be very careful in how he approached this. But he had no doubt that he could conquer all and acquire both of the royal spirits in the end. And maybe the added bonus of Sohkarra's powers as well.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Meanwhile, back in the sphinx, everyone seemed to have the same idea. Getting a good night's sleep seemed like a novel idea, especially after some of the activities that had taken place since the discovery of Sohkarra. Presley had gone home earlier in the evening escorted by Armon and Nefertina.

But they had arrived back some time ago. And now everyone was seemingly slumbering inside their sarcophaguses. Only Sohkarra stayed awake this night. Dreams seemed connected this night.

JaKal was dreaming back to a time in the past when he and Tia were together prior to that fateful day that had changed them all forever. He was talking to his wife, Tia of his puzzlement over Sohkarra's indifference to him since their marriage.

"JaKal, I think she loves you and has for a very long time. I've seen how she looks at you. And it is not the way a daughter, royal, or otherwise, looks at a father figure." JaKal gave Tia a startled glance.

"Sohkarra?", he answered almost too quickly. "You know as well as I do that's not possible."

Tia, with a twinkle in her eye chided good naturedly, "I love you, so it is easy to recognize the emotion in another. And you know Sohkarra has never paid particular attention to what others thought she should feel. Her mind is definitely her own. I can't blame her for the way she feels," she ended with a little laugh.

"Well, if that's true, why wouldn't she tell me? She could always talk to me before," JaKal challenged.

"Because, my love, she is now a young woman. And even though she feels the way she does for you, she would never hurt either of us by revealing her true feelings. That is because she cares for me as well, though obviously not in the same manner. And even though she hates the idea, she will one day have to marry the young prince her father chooses for her. She does have a responsibility to her station and she realizes this."

"What should I do?" JaKal questioned his wife.

"Nothing. Let her work through it herself and we'll continue to love and support her as we always have. And you, my dear, will continue to protect her as you always have. Coming awake, JaKal left his sarcophagus and walked outside the sphinx in the warm northern California night. It was a particular bright night, and all seemed peaceful. It was then, as he was contemplating his dream, that he realized he was not alone.

And then a soft voice spoke out to him. "Good evening JaKal."

"Good evening my princess. What brings you out so late? Is there something you need?"

"I've been waiting to talk with you JaKal; alone. I can sense your uneasiness with this whole situation. Especially in light of our last moments together. And please don't call me princess. You and the others are the only ones who think of Rapses and I as royalty. These modern people have no knowledge of us or our past. I don't think they believe in reincarnation."

JaKal, who was beginning to suspect what it was that Sohkarra wished to discuss, spoke carefully, "I suspect that you are right. It would seem that the times of the Pharaoh are only a part of a history they read about. But that changes nothing where our duties toward you and Rapses are concerned. We swore to your father that we would protect you and Rapses forever if need be."

"It changes everything. Don't you see, JaKal? We rule nothing here. No one in this modern time has any concept of us or who we are. If we were to tell the truth about ourselves, they would lock us up and throw away the key. And who would ever believe about you guys? And if they did, they'd make lab experiments out of you. You'd never know a moment's peace. But in this time we are free to be what we wish, and to love where we will. And JaKal, I'm not a young girl you have to watch out for anymore; I'm not one of your duties. And I wish you would not think of me in that way. I have never stopped feeling the way I do about you. Isis knows I tried, but I couldn't. But I had to think of Tia back then."

JaKal, now knowing where this was going chose his next words carefully when he said, "You knew I was married and that there could never be anything between us except friendship. Perhaps if you had said something before I married, then maybe... " Then realizing he was getting off track, " But you knew I always cared for you and brother. Besides, your father had a husband chosen for you, even though he didn't tell you. He knew how you would take it. You always were the independent one in the family and your father often made a comment you were too much like him." He said the last part of this statement with a small smile on his face. Sohkarra smiled too.

"So you said before. And why did you say maybe?"

"Sohkarra, you know I'm not good at speaking of such things. But I think if you read my emotion now, you would know what I'm speaking of." JaKal replied quietly. Sohkarra put her fingers to JaKal's face. What she read astounded her.

JaKal had feelings for her. But at the same time, felt that nothing could come of it because of her station and he had a deep respect for her father.

"JaKal, why did you not tell me? I could have made my father understand. He would never have made me marry someone else had he known. I know he wouldn't."

JaKal, becoming serious once again, "Be that as it may have been, you are still the princess and I am but your guardian. And there is still the very real danger of Scarab. He would be ecstatic to know you have survived."

To this Sohkarra had no response. She knew that what JaKal said was all too true. But she also had a few secrets up her sleeve to prevent that very thing from happening. And now that she knew how JaKal truly felt, she would let the fates take it from here. After all, they were together again, and had time.

Before the conversation could become more serious, another female voice came out of the night.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" asked Nefertina in an amused voice.

"I'll leave you two alone, you must have much to reminisce about," JaKal said, leaving the two women to their own discussion. And he very promptly went back inside, his long limbs carrying him easily. Sohkarra watched him go with a feeling of longing, which she promptly hid for her friend's benefit. Too many more questions were definitely not what she wanted to deal with tonight.

Turning back to Nefertina, Sohkarra, took her friend's hand and said, "I've missed you my friend. And our times together. We sure put one over on all of the men way back then, didn't we?"

At this, Nefertina joined in the laughter saying, "We sure did, even though I did on occasion feel guilty for deceiving your father that way. But it was great all the same. And you should have seen JaKal and the others' faces when they found out I was female. You would have loved it."

Sohkarra couldn't help but agree, "I know I would have. And did we not prove women were just as good as men?" It felt good for the two friends to be able to laugh again over mutual experiences. Nefertina felt it necessary to talk of what was on her mind.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

A quiet "Yes" was the only reply. The only thing Nefertina could do was to sit with her princess and friend and offer her silent support, which she knew Sohkarra would pick up on.

JaKal, upon re-entering the sphinx, saw that Rath had awakened. "Rath, I need your advice." he said joining his friend in the main chamber.

Rath, looking up from the book he was reading, said with amusement, "Do my ears deceive me? You're asking for my advice? I'm honored."

"This could be serious Rath. You know as well as we do that now that Sohkarra has been reawakened, and that now we have our work doubly cut out for us." to which Rath nodded that he concurred with what JaKal was saying. "Sometimes, JaKal, you have the most unique talent for stating the obvious."

Rath said, not forgetting the looks that were NOT being exchanged earlier.

"Making you a little nervous is she?"

"No, nothing like that." JaKal looked sharp at Rath. He then realized his too-quick action was as good as an admission. She says she wants to talk to me.

She feels we have issues that need to be resolved and how things can be different in this new time."

Rath, growing increasingly suspicious, asked slowly and calculatedly, "Oh? And what might those "issues" be JaKal? I did not miss the way you could not meet her eyes earlier when she said she loved someone, and she couldn't seem to stop blushing."

JaKal, looking away, replied, "As usual, you miss nothing. All right, I'll confess. Sohkarra told me right before she died that she loved me."

Upon hearing this, Rath dropped his book. "Loved you? You can't be serious. You were married; Sohkarra knew that. But I'm not surprised."

"Yes she did," JaKal responded. "And that is why she never said anything. She cared for Tia as well. But now that we are all here reunited again, she feels things can be different. And what do you mean you're not surprised?"

"And you, JaKal? Do you feel things can be "different? And by not surprised, I mean, I used to notice how differently she acted when you were around her; how quiet and almost shy. And I know better than anyone, our princess is anything but shy. She could be a real hellion when she wanted to be. Couldn't you tell?"

Rath stated, still reeling over this little revelation. JaKal, turned back toward Rath and said, "I didn't and I don't know. It was too late when I found out. Even though I remember Tia mentioning it to me once. She seemed to think it would pass. This new world is still new to us. There is still much we don't know about it. And Sohkarra, only just being reawakened, must be confused as well."

"But she is still the princess JaKal, and you and I and the others are still sworn to protect her," Rath reminded him. And as for not knowing, remember, you are Sohkarra's guardian and her friend. But that is all it can ever be. You know this to be true. So does she, but I have a feeling that you're the only she will listen to in this matter."

Sohkarra and Nefertina, who had been coming in, had overheard this exchange between JaKal and Rath. Armon was nowhere to be found.

"I thought you were also my friend Rath. Why are you trying to interfere? This time is not ours, so why do we have to live as though it was?"

Rath, trying to reason with the princess placated, "Your highness, understand me. You are still the Princess, no matter where we are. And we are still your guardians and your friends. That will never change. But you must remember, once you and your brother are reunited with your father, we will all return through the Western Gate and our time in this world will be at an end. And never lose sight of the fact that one day we will all be returning through the Western Gate."

"You think you have it all figured out don't you Rath? You sound like someone who doesn't know how it feels to love someone and not be able to do anything about it. But we know better, don't WE, Rath? At Rath's astonished look, she continued, "Yes I do know about her. I can pick up thoughts, remember? You should; you taught me to use the power. And who says I'm going back?" Sohkarra half yelled.

"Nef, tell him how it really is. I confided in you before. Tell him! Tell him now!"

"She really does love him Rath." Nefertina replied, putting a hand on Sohkarra's shoulder as she did so. "Sohkarra confided this to me a long time ago. But she could never do anything because JaKal had married Tia. I tried to talk her out of it for I knew it could never be. But you know Sohkarra's will as well as I do. She has strong passions and cannot just turn them off and on. You don't choose who you love. The fates are stronger than any of us. You should know that, but I know that doesn't mean anything to you because you have never loved anyone before, but let me tell you, it is not something you get over just because you've been asleep a few thousand years. Maybe there's more to us being reunited with our royals than just being here for their protection. Maybe there is a deeper reason for all of us being here."

"Speaking from personal experience, Nefertina?", Rath asked sarcastically. "When would you have had time for affections of the heart? You were always too busy playing at being a charioteer."

"That is none of your business." Came the quick and brief reply from a now angry Nefertina.

Rath, still on a roll continued, "And how dare you imply that I don't know how painful matters of the heart can be?" All the commotion had brought a still sleepy-eyed Armon out.

"Hey, what's all the commotion? It's enough to wake the dead."

_"NOT NOW ARMON!"_ came the chorus of voices.

Sohkarra broke in, still very wound up, "Stop this. It solves nothing. And all of this was not to be public knowledge, YOUR LORDSHIP!" she half yelled at Rath.

"You always did think yourself above your station." Rath, thoroughly angered himself, backed off from that statement when Armon held him back with one strong hand on Rath's arm.

"Let me go, you big ox."

"Not until you apologize to the Princess. I could hear you guys arguing from inside my sarcophagus."

Sohkarra, now quiet, spoke softly, "No, let him go Armon. I was out of line. I should not have said what I did. But I do need to go out and get some air. It's gotten awfully stuffy in here all of a sudden."

"Would you like me to go with you my princess?", Nefertina asked solicitously.

"No my friend. You all stay and renew your powers. I know you haven't had a chance to rest much since I came back into your lives and disrupted your new existence. And for that I am truly sorry."

Rath came forward and took Sohkarra's hand in a gesture of reconciliation. She didn't pull away. "I too am sorry your highness. But do not think we are not glad to see you; we and especially your brother truly are glad to see you."

"Thank you Rath. I'll remember that. But let me go for now. I must think. This new time must be getting to me for I swear I cannot think clearly."

"It is understandable my princess. It was the same for us when we first awoke.

But it will get better. You'll see," said Rath.

"Please stay close to us Sohkarra. Don't forget Scarab must not find out you are back. We don't want to lose you again. Signal us with your amulet if you have need of us." JaKal said, having stepped back into the line of fire.

"Always the guardian, aren't you JaKal? Isis knows that's all I mean to you. But I'll remember your warning." Sohkarra said sadly. And as she walked away from them, the small group could say little to her or to each other by way of consolation or wisdom. Perhaps tomorrow things would fall into place.

Sohkarra had no idea how long she had been walking. Her thoughts were as dark as the night she walked in. But even in her mixed state of joy and sadness, she could not help but appreciate the beauty of this new time she found herself in.

It was indeed pretty in this area of San Francisco she now had adopted as her new home. Her brother was back with her now. And he had found the perfect host in young Presley. And he was so very much like Rapses in a natural sort of way.

And she thought of her friends.

Rath was still obsessed with his science and magic. But he cared in a way that he could never express. So he hid it under a facade of strictness. But with her inner sight, she sensed his true feelings.

Armon, as she had noticed before, still had his charm, and so she had seen, his strength. For all of his size and bulk, Sohkarra knew him to be strongest man she ever knew. He had always been more like a big brother to her than a mere guardian.

And there was always Nefertina. She had maintained her sense of fun in a new time, and had brought it to heel. She truly seemed to enjoy being in the here and now. It would be fun to be with her again and do a lot of the things they used to, only now it would be in the modern way. And it would be under the constantly watchful eye of her last guardian, and the source of all her inner turmoil; JaKal.

What was she to do about him? He still thought of her as the royal princess that must be protected at all costs. Yet she now knew he had feelings for her that transcended the guardian/princess relationship. But their respective classes had prevented him from doing anything about it, so he had married someone else. She felt that she should have had more courage and done what she knew in her heart she should have. Maybe now she could do just that. She knew he also felt guilty about having let her and Rapses down on that day so long ago. But she did not blame him, or any of her guardians. She knew in her heart that he and the others had done all that was possible; but Scarab's forces and JaKal's treacherous brother were too much for the five of them. If anyone was to blame, it was Scarab and his damned schemes. And there in lay another problem. Scarab. Where was he? And how to stop him? While she had no respect for the man himself, she had to respect his power over the dark forces. He was indeed a master. And JaKal had been right; if he found out she was back, he would come after both her and Rapses with a renewed determination. The two of them together represented more power than mere immortality. With Sohkarra, she had more of the powers that Scarab would kill to have.

"Enough of this dreary thinking." She thought to herself. By now the sun was up and she still had made no move to go back to the sphinx. She decided to will the amulet to lead her to where her brother's spirit now lived. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of Presley's house. The power of her mind and that of the amulet had combined to bring her here. She released a telepathic message to her brother. In the next couple of minutes, Presley came out to meet her.

"Greetings Presley," Sohkarra called out.

"Hey Sohkarra, am I glad to see you. That mind thing is really neat. How do you do it?"

"Rath told me it was something I was born with. But sometimes it is more of a curse than a blessing. He taught me how to use it for the good of others a long time ago. Let's go to the sphinx shall we? I've been out all night and they may be worried. I told them not to follow."

"Why, what happened?" Presley asked.

"We had a talk that got a little loud. Some things got said that should not have, but can't be taken back. And I told them I needed some air."

"Oh wow. Can I help?", Presley wanted to know. He didn't know how, but his spirit self was restless at this news, making him feel queasy. "All of a sudden, I don't feel good." He said, placing a hand on his midsection.

"What is it Presley?"

"When Rapses gets upset, I get this sick feeling. That's how I know something is bothering him."

"Do you think it is because I'm back?" Sohkarra asked anxiously.

"Oh no! When you came back, there was this feeling of joy. He knows you're back and is glad. But you know, there is something I am curious about. Can we talk about Rapses in the old days?"

"Of course we can. I'm glad you want to know about him." Sohkarra's eyes took on a far-off look as though she was looking down a road where all time had come.

And she was seeing life as it had been for the two of them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I get kind of reflective when I think of how it was. I am, as you can see, older than Rapses. Our mother had two miscarriages in between me and the time Rapses was born. So you can imagine how glad they were to finally have that long awaited son. Our father was especially proud. Here was his heir to the richness and the power of the land of Egypt. He took a lot of pride in teaching Rapses all he knew of war, diplomacy, and all sorts of other things a Pharaoh must know. Unfortunately, his military campaigns took him from us quite a lot. I think that was one of the reasons we got so close. I was allowed to accompany Rapses to his classes with Rath, but not allowed to go to the classes which trained in warfare and the like things. Princesses were not supposed to know about the physical side of life. One of the things we delighted in was getting Rath riled at us. And it was so easy. Rath knew that science and writing were boring to us, so we tried to liven it up. Much to his displeasure. I was born with magical abilities, so Rath worked with me to bring them to fruition. But those powers could be used for fun as well. As Rath found out. But this part is more fun told around him, just to watch his face. Rapses helped me to get Armon to teach me egypt-su. Armon was always more like a big brother to us. He was a great teacher. And the way he lost his arm in battle. He was really brave how he handled that. Never underestimate Armon, Presley. He will never leave your side and is most loyal. The same is true for the others; but never more so than with Armon. And I'll never forget the day that Rapses found out Nefertina was a girl pretending to be a man so she could drive our father's chariots. He told her he'd expose her for being a girl if she didn't let him drive the chariot. He could be a devil when he wanted. When I found out, I got Rapses to keep the secret. He knew that if he told, he could get no more chariot driving lessons. So a bargain was struck.", Sohkarra ended with a smile.

"That is all really neat. But there is one of our friends that you didn't mention."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed."

"Sohkarra..."

"What do you want me to say?" she said a little sharper than intended.

"Whoa, hold it! Time out! I saw the way you two avoided each other's gazes the other night. You like him, don't you?", Presley said with a little mischief in his voice.

Sohkarra looked at her brother, and could not help but laugh a little herself. "Yes I do. More than like him in fact. But I don't know what to do about it. He still sees me as a princess who needs constant protecting. One of the things discussed was the fact that we are not really royal here. No one knows of us or our past or our reason for being here now. So I told him I didn't need him in that way anymore. To protect me that is. But you know how he can be; Mr. Duty-Bound. Plus he still feels guilty over his supposed failure to protect us. That just isn't true. He and the others fought bravely and with everything they had."

Sohkarra got that serious look about her again. "Let us not discuss it anymore now. We are almost back. We will have lots of time to get caught up."

Presley got the feeling that Sohkarra was not yet telling him everything. But he would not press the issue. She would tell him when she was ready. He knew that much about women; never press them to tell what they weren't ready to. One stays safer that way. Hell has no worse wrath than a woman pushed too far. And in Sohkarra's case, he would definitely wait. Even though she was his spirit self's sister, he had a feeling she could be formidable when angered.

"Just one other thing, please?" Presley pleaded, putting a hand on her arm, pulling her up short.

Sohkarra smiled again, "You know I could never say no to you. What would you like to know?"

"You said that it had all been pre-arranged that you were going to come back. How could you have possibly known that?"

Sohkarra thought a moment before answering. "I don't know exactly. Like I said before, I was born with certain abilities that Rath helped me to tap into and fine tune. He always said I had a second sight and that's why my eyes are the way they are. But as for the mystical stuff, what can I say? I've just, how do you say it? Got it?" This made them both laugh.

Presley, through his laughter, "They are kinda weird. I mean pretty, but weird.

I've never seen any like them before."

"Thanks, I think," she said with a playful cuff to Presley's ear.

" So the bottom line is that the whole deal is due more to my insights that originate from somewhere greater than any of us can imagine. Maybe Rath would know more about it. We'll have to remember to ask him."

"Why not use the sleep of forgetting on her? That way she wouldn't remember who she is, thus making it easier to get her here with no suspicions."

Heka, Scarab's cobra companion was trying to be helpful, as usual. Scarab, immediately becoming annoyed with Heka's suggestion, stated sourly, "Because I want her to feel the pain of loss such as I felt. Because of her untimely interruption, I missed out on getting Rapses' soul before the support troops came. If she had not come, I would have finished off the guardians and been able to have taken Rapses with no contest. Because of her I was arrested and made to suffer the torment of the damned for 3500 years in that blasted tomb their father placed me in. I want her to feel what it is like to have everything and everyone you ever wanted or cared for taken away. She will have the honor of watching as I dispose of her guardians one by one with JaKal being the last one and then relieve her beloved brother of his soul. And last, but definitely not least, I will take her soul as well as have the powers she managed to gain. I will truly be the most powerful being on Earth."

Heka; "Don't you think she and the mummies may have something to say about all of this? It's not like they are just going to lay down and let you have their way. They were protective enough to beat you several times before when there was only Rapses. Don't you think they will be twice as protective and vigilant now that they have their precious princess back? And don't forget, she has powers of her own." "Didn't I just mention that? She has not the power to defeat me. She may be good, but not that good. Plus I have the element of surprise on my side.

They don't know that I know she is back. So do not interrupt me further. I will be invoking. Leave me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! I just wanted to let everyone know... THESE ARE NOT my fanfictions. I fell in love with these fics at a younger age. Mummies Alive was one of the best things that happened to me while I was growing up. I recently watched all of the episodes again and with that came the longing to read these fics. I could not find them for the life of me. The website was expired and all traces of them were gone. Naomi Capuano and Theresa Meyers brought to life some amazing characters and now that I found the treasures (it took me forever to find them) they wrote again, I intend to share them with everyone else.

I tried to contact both of them but everything is outdated. If they wish for me to take this down I will gladly follow through with it.

I am not able to find all of the fanfictions they brought to light but I found some. I have not edited ANY of these fics except the font colour. If any of you find any of their stories that I have not posted please feel free to share them with me.

Thank you Naomi Capuano and thank you Theresa Meyers!

Disclaimer: The original characters of Rath, JaKal, Nefertina, Armon, Presley, and associated characters are the properties of DIC Entertainment. Sohkarra is Naomi's creation.

**LEGACY, PART 2**

"What's up guys?" Presley asked. "One of the spirits from the gate threatening the world again?"

Nefertina came running up to them, "We were worried about you princess. We expected you back hours ago. We were on our way to find you and the prince. We can never be too cautious where you two are concerned."

I'm fine Nef, as you and everyone can see. And as you can also see, I've been with Rapses for a while. But you need not worry. I can protect him. All is well."

Armon came forward with a still-concerned look on his face. "I was so worried that I didn't even stop to have breakfast."

"I appreciate your sacrifice Armon," Sohkarra said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now don't let me keep you from your meal any longer."

"Thank you my princess. You know I have to keep up my strength."

"I know Armon. That is what I always liked about you; your singleness of thought." Sohkarra kidded with a sisterly hug to Armon and a wink to Nefertina, who promptly smothered a giggle.

"Aw shucks!"

JaKal, who had been quiet up to this point, came up to the small crowd. He silently took Sohkarra by the arm and started to lead her away from the others.

"Can we talk your highness?" The others could only watch as JaKal led her away.

"Oh, oh," she thought, "there's that hint of a royal lecture. I'm really in for it now.'

"Look JaKal, enough of this. What is on your mind? I could find out of course, but I'd really rather you tell me, in your own way." Sohkarra asked her guardian.

"I asked you before you left to stay close to us. Something could have happened to you while you were out being temperamental."

"Temperamental? Why I I I…." Sohkarra stopped when she saw that 'don't start" look on JaKal's face.

He continued as though there had been no outburst from the princess. "Scarab could have found you or you could have inadvertently led him to Rapses. Then either or both of you could have been caught and the consequences would have been catastrophic."

Sohkarra, her ire really rising now, "Is that all you wanted to say? Because if it is, you could have said it out there with the others listening. There was no need to pull me off in that high-handed fashion. And you know that now Rath will also lecture me about acting un-princess-like." She went silent as she realized that JaKal was not answering her, but looking at her with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I've been thinking about what Nefertina said about us having been brought back together for a reason. And I realized that I do not want to go through the pain of losing you again. But I feel as though I'm being disloyal to Tia's memory." JaKal said quietly.

Sohkarra, her mood softening replied, "I know what you mean. If feels strange for me too, because you know I cared for your family as well. I even saved your son's life for Ra's sake. And I'm the one who's had to deal with these feelings for what seems like forever. And I have a feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about. It seemed as though you were always able to look into my deepest thoughts where no one else could. And you didn't even realize it.

JaKal, looking up, "You don't know how your behavior confused me. We'd always been close and all of a sudden you were treating me like a stranger. It never occurred to me that it could have been because of Tia. You were always good to her and treated her as one of the family. She knew you know. She told me that she knew you loved me and that you would never do anything about it because of how you cared for her and our son as well. She also said she understood."

Sohkarra, blushing a little over this last statement, "I'd always suspected she knew. And how I envied her. But we are here now and in this time, there is no rush. We have plenty of time, in spite of what Rath says about going back. We'll all get reacquainted with each other again, and learn of this new world together. We still have our mission of defeating Scarab and eliminating his threat and making this world safe for Rapses. And I want to be part of that effort."

"And as for that, I remember what happened last time. We lost both of you. We won't risk it again. And I want you to forget that notion of being a guardian. That's not what princesses are supposed to do."

"I don't think I want to know what you think 'princesses are supposed to do', but I'm sure it relates to the old way. And that's not the way things are anymore." She said stifling a yawn. "We will speak of this again JaKal. But you know how stubborn I can be when I get my mind on something. And I'm too tired to argue about it now. And there has been enough of that for now, wouldn't you say?"

"If you say so."

"I do." The two of them just looked at each other with a silent understanding.

It would all work out somehow.

Just then, everyone else came through the door with concerned looks on their faces. It was almost as if they expected to witness a "take no prisoner" type of atmosphere as is so often the case when two strong willed people together who have "differences of opinion". Presley, not always the most diplomatic spoke up first. "Thought we had better come rescue my sister from you JaKal. I know how you can get when you get on a roll about going off alone. I know I've gotten that lecture often enough."

Sohkarra, beginning to laugh, "So some things have changed very little. You always were earning a lecture from both JaKal and Rath over some bit of mischief you'd done."

At this, everyone laughed except Rath, who stood looking very indignant. "As if you were the young innocent Princess. I seem to recall you receiving a fair amount of lecturing yourself. But it was like talking to a room full of shabties for all the attention either of you paid to them. And be it known, you two did earn each and every one of them."

And the laughter continued.

"Wake up Heka! We've got work to do."

"Can't a girl get any beauty rest around here?" asked a sleepy cobra. "You do, of course, realize that you are obsessed with getting those two brats, don't you?"

"Silence! That is not your concern." Said an always impatient Scarab. I've got a plan derived from information that my spies around the city bring me. Every morning Sohkarra goes with one of her guardians to work out at a local gymnasium. All I need to do is create some type of diversion to pick off the guardians off one by one until there are only the royals left. And Sohkarra and Rapses, being as fond of their servants, as ever, will want to help them and fall right into my hands.

Heka, not seeing the logic of picking off the guardians, said, "Wouldn't it be easier to pick off the kids rather than the guardians?"

Heka, you are so simple. If I picked off the prince first, then the guardians would never leave Sohkarra's side. Where, if I dispatch with the mummies first, I can put them on ice, literally, until I have got everyone. I want Sohkarra to be afraid as she watches her precious guardians and brother taken one by one. And she won't have the faintest notion of where to find them. Or if she will even be able to. You see, I have learned how to neutralize her telepathic powers. Without those, she will not be able to communicate with anyone except by being in their presence. Then I'll get to her and promise I'll give them all back if she but surrenders herself to my will." Scarab actually had a grin on his face, which just made his pasty face look cracked.

Well, excuse me if I say I'll believe it when I see it." Heka said sarcastically. After all, she had seen many of Scarab's plots go up in smoke over time.

"Silence!"

"Wow, this is one thing I really like about this new time. This gymnasium stuff is really neat. We never had anything like this in the old country.", stated an excited Sohkarra to Nefertina, who had come this morning to see what all Sohkarra had been talking about. "And the clothes! We never could have gotten away with this before. The only workout I could get that would be harder would be from Armon. But I love this! I'm glad you finally decided to see for yourself."

"I could never do it if not for you casting that spell that makes me look like everyone else. I mean, a pale woman with bandages isn't exactly the rage. But I've got to agree. This place is, how is it? Really cool?", Nefertina asked, being every bit as excited as her friend. "Thanks for doing this for me. Now we can really get out and really start to mingle in this city."

"It was my pleasure." Sohkarra smiled at Nefertina. And suddenly they both looked at each other giving the "high five" sign that they had learned from Presley. "Watch out world! We are baaaaaccccckkkkk!" And they stayed this way until they got back to the hot-ra which they had parked in a back alley-way where Armon was keeping watch over it.

"Hey, what took you two so long? I thought you had gotten lost. And who was this "Gym" anyhow? We don't know anyone by that name." Asked Armon.

"It's not a 'who', but a 'what' Armon", Nefertina explained. "It's short for gymnasium and it's got all sorts of exercise equipment that you can use to get the ole bod in shape."

"Well, nothing works as well as a good old fashioned workout in egypt-su." Armon said, a little put out that anyone would ever consider another type of workout.

"And what would your father say, princess, if he saw you in that body covering? I don't think he would approve."

"Don't worry Armon. It's the type of clothes they wear here to do this gym thing. And you know JaKal always says to blend in, so we stay unnoticed." Sohkarra stated matter of factly.

Just as Armon was about to answer that he didn't think these two could ever go unnoticed, a sudden commotion caught their attention. It seemed that one of the gang wars they had heard about on the magic box (TV) was going down close to where they were. The noise coming from there was getting bad, and Sohkarra made the decision that they should check it out to see if they may be able help if any innocents were in the line of fire.

It turned out that it looked like some bullies were ganging up on some smaller children who were trying to get to their school. "We can't just go and not help those children", Sohkarra stated to her two companions. "I've been wanting to try out my armor since I came here, but never had the chance. Now seems like a real good time. What do you guys say?"

"Whatever you say Sohkarra." Armon said, never taking his eyes off the action.

"I haven't had a real good fight in a while. It's been quiet; not a peep out of Scarab. I'd been getting bored."

"We have got to be real careful. We can't risk anything happening to you."

Nefertina stepped in. "JaKal would never let us hear the end of it if we let something happen to you.."

"They're just humans hurting smaller humans. What can they do to us?" asked Sohkarra. "It's not like they're shabties or anything, even though I would help if they were hurting children too. And you two know that to be true."

"Oh, alright, but let's go in prepared." Nefertina said, now getting in the mood for a little action herself. Armon had been right; things had been quiet since Sohkarra had arrived. Too quiet, if the truth be known.

"With the strength of Ra!"

And all of a sudden, where there had been three ordinary looking people, were now standing three individuals sporting animal armor with personal weaponry. The big man sporting armor resembling the ram; a tall woman with cat armor; and another woman, slightly shorter, with the sleek armor resembling the horse. In all, they looked like quite the deal.

"Hey, nice armor," said Nefertina, who had never seen it the only other time Sohkarra had worn it. Back then there had been no time for admiring design.

"Thanks. I had it designed after my horse, Kiya. I had always admired her power and beauty." Said Sohkarra proudly.

Moving into action, the taller woman and the man flanked the shorter woman, as if watching her back, which in reality they were. They moved slowly up on where the gang of older looking kids were harassing the younger ones. In the next moment the three of them were directly between the two groups of kids. Sohkarra, shielding the littlest child with her body, quickly spoke to them to hurry out of the area and that she and her companions would cover their escape.

Armon, who would not have any of that, quickly corrected his princess. "Sohkarra, you take the little ones to safety. Nefertina and I will cover all of you and meet you at the hot-ra shortly, after you have delivered them."

Sohkarra, seeing the wisdom of Armon's words, quickly agreed. "I will do that Armon, but you two be careful. I will see you soon." She then took the hands of the two children nearest her and told them to grab the others so she would have them all in tow. One of the children holding Sohkarra's hand said in an innocent voice, "Gee lady, I didn't think it was Halloween yet. But you have a neat costume."

Not knowing what Halloween was, Sohkarra could only look down at the child affectionately and say, "Why thank you child. But let's talk about it once we get you to a place where you will be safe."

And at this, Sohkarra led them away from the place Nefertina and Armon still held. Being intent on her task at hand, she didn't see the change that took place in the gang kids or the problem that now faced her guardians.

Seeing that Sohkarra was safely away with the children, Nefertina and Armon turned back to the gang kids, only to see that they had changed. And it was not a good change. They had turned out to be Scarab's minions disguised as gang members. The two warriors stood their ground, weapons drawn, ready to attack.

Just as they were beginning their run at the shabties, Scarab materialized out of the air, dressed in his own armor. "Sorry to disrupt your plans, but I've got plans for the two of you. And I don't have the time to argue with you about it. And don't even think about contacting your precious princess. I've blocked any signal you thought about sending her. She's not needed now."

"How did you know she's back" Nefertina wanted to know. She knew that this was definitely trouble. But first she and Armon would have to escape here, collect up the princess, and get back to the others ASAP (as soon as possible).

"How I know is none of your affair." Scarab said in his usual deceptively calm voice. "But know that you two are doing your part to help me get rid of all of you plus your precious charges. But for now enjoy your rest."

"We will never rest Scarab," Armon yelled out.

"Oh, but I beg to differ." Then Scarab let loose with a misty green spray that enveloped the two guardians, rendering them both helpless.

"You'll never get away with this Scarab." They both said before unconsciousness claimed the two of them.

They never saw Scarab order his shabties to lift up their immobile bodies and bring them along or hear his evil snicker to Heka, "You see, I told you it would be simple. Two down, two to go. But they will prove as simple as these two did. I always said their inherent weakness in helping others would prove their downfall." Heka said nothing now, as she had indeed seen the first plan go off without a hitch.

Sohkarra got back to the hot-ra only to find her friends had not gotten back yet. She thought this strange, for she thought they would be back ahead of her. She had shed her armor and appeared again as she normally did. The armor and the amulet had performed well, she though, even though she had not really tested it. But it did feel good to wear it again. And the children had thought it a great costume. She smiled to herself as she recalled telling the school officials what had happened and that she was merely trying to help them. And the strange looks she had gotten from them. But they had been grateful none the less for her help.

But now there was the matter of her friends. She tried to combine the power of her amulet with her mind to send a message to them, but to no avail. "This is strange." She thought to herself. "I should be able to at least sense them. But I cannot. Something is wrong. Those thugs should not have been able to best them." She could feel that there had been evil done here. But she couldn't get a bearing on the specifics. Only that cursed feeling. "I'd better get back to the sphinx so that I can talk to Rath. Maybe he can figure out what happened. For whatever it is, we'd best figure it out soon, for I fear for Armon and Nefertina. Anything that could take them out is something we need to be concerned about. And Rapses…" Before she could think any more bad thoughts, she jumped into the hot-ra and sped away to find help from her two remaining guardians.

"JaKal, Rath, we've got a problem! Come and talk to me now!" yelled a visibly upset Sohkarra. "Come now!"

Rath, being the first one to respond, "Your highness, why are you alone? Where are Nefertina and Armon?"

JaKal, just hearing Sohkarra's call, "What is it; what's happened?" The two guardians had a bad feeling to the pit of their stomachs that something had gone dreadfully wrong. And Sohkarra's actions did nothing to dispel those feelings.

"They're gone. Something's happened to them. I don't know what. I couldn't make contact with them. They're just gone." Sohkarra spilled out in a very quick manner that made it difficult to understand her.

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean they're gone? You were all together." JaKal questioned with a calmness he didn't feel. But he realized he had to keep the princess calm. And it was definitely not like her to become so emotionally distraught.

The two guardians stood there next to their princecss waiting for her to collect herself enough to tell them what happened.

"We were coming out of the gymnasium when we saw a street gang harassing a group of small children who were on their way to school. Well, we couldn't let them get away with hurting children, so Armon and Nefertina helped me with them. They told me to get away with the children while they handled the thugs. I got the children to their school and when I got back to the hot-ra, they were not there. I looked for them, but they were nowhere to be found. I even tried to make telepathic contact with them, but it was as though the signal was somehow being blocked. It's my fault they're gone. I never should have left them." She said putting her face in her hands. "I fear something awful has happened."

Rath, being unusually compassionate patted Sohkarra on the shoulder, "It's not your fault my princess. You could not have known something like this would happen. Nefertina and Armon were doing their job in getting you away from the scene. 'I can't believe I just thought that' Rath thought to himself. "Don't worry, we'll figure out how to find them."

"But I cannot even make contact with them. What could have happened to my power?"

"I don't think it was the lack of your power in question, but rather an outside influence that is the culprit", said Rath confidently.

"What do you mean Rath?" asked JaKal, suddenly aware himself.

"What I mean is, I think probably Scarab had something to do with this. He is very powerful you know. And he did know that Sohkarra is possessed of powers of her own and would seek to shut them down."

"But Scarab doesn't know of Sohkarra's reawakening. We've worked hard to keep that a secret." JaKal said quickly.

"Do we know that for sure?" asked Rath in a challenging manner. "He is quite powerful himself. It's not out of the question that he has somehow figured out how to monitor us to the point where he could figure out that Sohkarra has returned. We've been lucky to keep it secret this long."

"And I've also gone out a lot" said Sohkarra. "It's all my fault. I've put my friends in danger. And what about Rapses?"

Sohkati is with Rapses. She possesses the eye of Horus and we would know if something were amiss. " Jakal answered her.

"Are you sure?" Sohkarra asked, almost fearful of the answer. "We can't let anything happen to him here. We must not fail again; do you understand?"

"We won't let anything happen to him your highness, I swear it, " JaKal responded with Rath next to him nodding his concurrment of JaKal's statement.

"I know you won't."

Later, as Sohkarra was sitting in her area that she had adopted shortly after her arrival at the sphinx, she heard a knocking at the door. She looked at the clock on a mantel next to where she slept. She hadn't realized how late the hour had gotten. She didn't answer the summons at her door, hoping whoever it was would go away.

JaKal settled his eyes on Sohkarra's face. He saw that her eyes were pen and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Are you all right? You've not been yourself since returning today. "

"I could be better." Sohkarra said sullenly. "What do you want? And where is Rath? I must go to Rapses. He must be protected at all costs."

JaKal crossed the room and sat down next to her. "It's not your fault you know. And I have sent Rath to stand by at our prince's home to watch over him. He'll warn us of any trouble. Your brother is not alone. Rath will let no harm come to him."

"Thank you for taking such good care of him; you and the others. You always were the best at what you do," said a very contrite Sohkarra.

JaKal, standing up from his place beside Sohkarra and looking away from her quietly said so low she could barely hear, "You know, sometimes I blame you for not being there for my family when they needed you most."

"Blame me; how?" asked a startled Sohkarra. She knew that JaKal had always wondered what had happened to his family; how they had fared after his death. But she had never suspected that he blamed her in any way.

JaKal continued, "I had asked you to stay. Not only for your safety, but also to be there for Tia and my son if something went wrong and we didn't come back, which of course we didn't. I wanted to make sure that my family would have someone to help in their time of need. Now I have no idea what happened to them." He said in a low voice.

"That's not fair JaKal. You know why I had to come.. But I will admit that maybe I made a mistake. I would give anything to be able to put your mind at rest concerning your family. But I can not go back and change the past. But I know my mother and father were there for them. They were always very fond of them."

"What's not fair is not knowing what happened to my family. My son was too young to ever really know me. Not fair is all of us being struck down in the prime of our lives, and you and the prince before your prime. Not fair is not being able to face the Pharaoh knowing we had been successful in the defense of his children. Not fair is not having the chance to explain to my son about my duties to you and the prince. Not fair is not having the chance to watch him grow." This last part was said with a bowed head and cracked voice.

Sohkarra, was silent as she came to stand next to JaKal and put her arms around him in a gesture of comfort, It was all she could think to do. "I know this may mean nothing to you. But I hope one day that you can forgive me. "

JaKal turned in Sohkarra's arms and held her back. "There's nothing to forgive. You were not responsible for what happened. And I really do deep down inside understand why you had to come. By the wings of Horus, you have thrown enough confusion into my life to last eternity, and I'm still confused about these emotions you make me feel. But we'll get by and get this latest dilemma solved. And I sense more than know that Tia is watching and she approves."

"I know we will my love." Sohkarra said with a whisper. JaKal looked down at her with a small smile on his face and it was mutually returned. This didn't feel so strange as he had first thought it would. But like she had said before, there was time. He could see the truth of her words by the light in her eyes. And he better than anyone knew how fleeting life could be. Life was made to be lived to the fullest. Mistakes had been made in the past and they had all been brought back together to correct those and see what the fates would finally have in store for them all.

Meanwhile, back at Scarab's realm within the pyramid structure he had built shortly after his arrival, he marveled at his own handiwork as he looked at his two captives who were now frozen in time. Following his victory at the playground, he had brought Nefertina and Armon into a chamber he had designed that would hold them in suspended animation until he was ready to effect his final plan of revenge.

"You see, Heka? I told you this would be simple. The princess and her mummy guardians fell right in with my plan. Their weakness was always that they could'nt stand to see others suffer. " Scarab said with a smile that passes for a crack in his features.

"You've been close before, but never landed the kid.. But you were right; this was simple. But they're only the first ones. You will still have to deal with both the princess and prince and their two remaining guardians, including the head guardian. And, by the way Scarab, how do you plan to bring in the others?"

Heka wanted to know. She knew that the hard part was yet to come. "You know JaKal and Rath will be even more vigilant of Rapses and Sohkarra now. Getting to them won't be easy."

"I don't want to get to the royals. I want to take their guardians down first. Then getting them will be easy. Both of them will do anything to gain the freedom of their friends. And all they have to do is a small thing such as relinquish their souls, and in Sohkarra's case, her powers. And of course, I'll promise anything, which I will have no intention of keeping."

Heka, intrigued by this notion, asked, "You're going to do something creepy, aren't you?"

"Heka, you should have learned by now that I will do anything to obtain my immortality and exact my revenge for the wrong done to me by their father. Now come, we still have much to prepare for." Scarab said as he turned toward his lab with a final look at Heka to ensure she was accompanying him.


	3. Note

There was a part three to this but I cannot find it. If any of you can locate it please share it so I may post it. Thank you!


End file.
